lanielandfandomcom-20200215-history
Vincent Esposito
Biography Early Life (1998-2009) Vincent was born on January 12th, 1998 to Catarina Manzi and Fabio Esposito in Italy. The only child, and only one of his generation in the family to be born in Italy, Vincent was often made the center of attention by his family, the Manzi Family. He was put in the spotlight of a world of crime, twisted people and cut corners. The pride and joy of his family, Vincent grew up believing things were supposed to be handed to him because of his family name Part of the Family (2010) Upon Vincent's twelfth birthday, he was quickly submerged in the world of crime that his family had created and built over the years. Learning the ins and outs and who-to-know and need-to-knows, Vincent was quickly put on the track to become just like everybody preceding him in his family. Meeting Asha (2011) Because of the busy life his family had begun to lay out for him, Vincent didn't have many friends in school. However, one day Vincent stumbled upon the new girl who he had already had his eye on for a little while as a silly school crush. She was being harassed by another one of the kids who was in their grade and Vincent knew that he shouldn't intervene but, he couldn't stand to watch somebody as innocent as Asha, in this case, be bullied. He went over and quietly approached the boy who was harassing here and gave the boy a small tap on the shoulder. When the boy turned to see that it was Vincent who had approached him, the boy quickly fled the scene. Vincent initially extended a hand to help Asha up, but he noticed that she had shielded herself away from him. So, he placed his hand on her shoulder and softly asked if she was okay in the few Arabic words he had managed to learn while trying to find ways to impress this new girl. And thus, their friendship was born. Finding the Balance (2012-2014) Since befriending Asha, and dubbing her "Aisha," Vincent had managed to take a step back from the world of crime his family was submerging him in. His time with Asha was always time well spent and it allowed him to be the child he was. Going out, goofing off, and opening up about things he wouldn't say with his family, Vincent was able to truly be himself with Asha. Sadly, this only infatuated him more with her, despite him realizing she wasn't interested in the same way. Sticky Situations (2015) As Vincent rapidly climbed the ladder in the family after high school, he managed to make a great deal of enemies. One happened to be a large opposing crime family, the Ricci Family. While he didn't believe that these enemies would do anything to harm him, he was essentially untouchable he thought, one day he was proven dead wrong. Death (2016) On the fateful day Vincent met his demise, he was initially supposed to meet Asha. While still close, Vincent felt like he and Asha were growing apart and it was only making him long for her even more. He decided that it would be the day that he admitted his feelings for Asha. However, the time to tell her would never come. Vincent was waiting outside of a small café that he and Asha regularly ate at when he suddenly heard a shriek coming from a woman sitting at another table nearby. Before Vincent had time to react there was a bullet in the back of his head and his body was tossed into the water of the Venice canals. The Afterlife (2017) After his death Vincent still had his unfinished business of confessing his feelings for Asha. He managed to linger behind as a ghost and stay with Asha as her familiar. He followed her from Italy to New York, where he now resides via the other realm, and keeps his days full with exploring his purgatory-like realm and pestering Asha. Present (2018) Currently, Vincent has found himself content with the time he has spent with Asha and being able to use her to open up communication with his distanced family members, Estelle and Alex. He hopes that one day he'll find the courage to tell Asha how he feels and face the unknown, but as of now, he is content living as her familiar. Characteristics Physical Appearance Vincent is forever seen in his ghost form by those who have the sight. He is seen wearing the same gray shirt and faded blue jeans he was wearing the day he died. His right arm is covered in tattoos and his hair is light brown- messy and unkept. His skin is a tanned olive and his eyes are light blue. Vincent was 6'2" and about 200 pounds when he died. Personality Despite being dead Vincent's personality has never changed. Vincent is a charismatic jokester who is overall a loyal and caring person. While he was led astray in his life by being pulled into his families business, Vincent is a compassionate person who tries his best to please his friends and family. Yet, he also doesn't have time to deal with others petty drama and nonsense. Relationships Family Catarina Manzi Catarina was Vincent's mother and she held a strong influence on his life. Being the primary influence on his life from his birth to his death, Catarina was a loving and nurturing mother but made some questionable choices based on her own upbringing in the Manzi family. Fabio Esposito Fabio was a distantly caring father who loved his son but, didn't normally openly express his love or give his praise. He was your typical book father, taught Vincent sports, gave him pats on the back but, never did anything more or less. Manzi Family Vincent is related to the dominating crime family in Italy, the Manzi Family. He is cousins with Estelle Graves, who runs their district in New York, and up until his death, he was on the track to run their crime family when he grew up. Asha Rafati In life, Asha and Vincent had quickly become best friends after he stood up for her. They spent most of their time together and shared everything. However, while Asha saw Vincent as a brotherly figure, Vincent saw Asha as much more. Having a enormous crush on her since she moved to Italy, Vincent made it a point to befriend her and become close with her but, he could never find it in him to put their friendship on the line and tell her. Now, in death, Vincent has made himself Asha's familiar and his unfinished business is to tell her he loves her. Etymology * Vincent is derived from the Latin name Vincentius meaning "conquering" (from Latin "vincere" - "to conquer"). * Lucentio is the name of one of the romantic male leads in Shakespeare's The Taming of the Shrew. * Esposito is thought to derive from Latin expositus (Italian esposto, Old Italian or dialect esposito), which is the past participle of the Latin verb exponere ("to place outside," "to expose") and literally means "placed outside," "exposed." Category:Marvel Theme Category:Alpha Theme